


Some Other Nights

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily drabbles Capri [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Doctor Damen, Fluff, Graphic description of nightmare(blood/uncle there), M/M, Nightmares, Non major character's Surgery goes wrong in the background, hurt-comfort, this is hurt comfort but take care of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Laurent has a nightmare and Damen comes home with a surgery gone wrong.Some nights you comfort each other.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Daily drabbles Capri [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Some Other Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Hozier's Almost(Sweet Music)

Laurent was hiding in his mind. There was no light here and there was no air, he was choking up in the small cage he had built for himself and nothing was working. Here were no deep breaths or words of love. It was only him and his Uncle, bith trying to get one over the other except Laurent always had chains on and his Uncle was holding unto his chin trying to spit in his mouth each time Laurent opened it. 

There was no escape and the walls were closing in even as Auguste came into the cage, he was bleeding and his body left it's blood on Laurent as he hugged his brother, going limp and dead in Laurent’s hands. He disappeared Uncle was in the cage and he was  _ touching  _ Laurent where Auguste had and his hands were going down and down and down and would never come up—

Laurent woke up alone, his phone was ringing, as if it was the messenger for the end of the world and Laurent’s heart raced. His mind was swirling in spirals and there was no way for him to come out of them so he took up the phone still dizzy and out of everything. 

Damen was calling and things made a bit more sense. Damen had been working on an emergency surgery in his hospital when Laurent had gone to sleep which was why Laurent hadn't been woken up from his nightmare. He answered the phone as soon as he got his bearings.

“Hi love, could you open the door?” Damen's voice was husky as it was when he was tired and things had gone wrong. 

“You're back?” Laurent asked as he walked to open the door, he peered through the hole and indeed Damne stood there in all his tired loose clothed glory.

The door was cold against Laurent’s hands as he opened it. He was pressed against Damen's chest as soon as he opened the door. 

They stood in the door breathing in each other. Laurent thought of Auguste holding him in his dream and the blood that had transferred over to his clothes, Damen smelled faintly of the blood and Laurent still took in his scent and thought not of the fear of the dream but about Damen's hands around him. 

Damen was crying and Laurent could feel the tears on his shoulders, he moved his hands across Damen's back, kneading his fingertips in the knots that formed every day. Taking comfort in something he could do to decrease even a bit of the pain that came with losing a life. 

Damen had an off day the next day, Laurent knew he would sleep in, sleep interrupted and incomplete but at least he would rest. 

Laurent led Damen to the table where he made him sit with milk as he drew a bath for them. It was three am, the witching hour, as they sat tangled in the bath, Damen traced his fingers down Laurent’s spine and Laurent washed Damen's feet, pressing his palm into Damen's arch. Laurent had not faced Damen's demons and Damen had not faced his, the best they could do for the other was being there for the other to draw baths and to hold them in nightmares. 

They sat so till the water cooled and their skin grew tiny wrinkles. Laurent kissed Damen as they finally went to sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
